Beatrice Mountbatter-Windsor
Princess Beatrice of York (Beatrice Elizabeth Mary Mountbatten-Windsor; born 8 August 1988) is a member of the British Royal Family. She is a granddaughter of Queen Elizabeth II. Princess Beatrice is fifth in the Line of succession to the British Throne. Birth Princess Beatrice was born at the Portland Hospital in London on 8 August 1988 weighing 6lb 12oz (3.06 kg). Her father is Prince Andrew, Duke of York, and her mother Sarah, Duchess of York, (née Ferguson), the daughter of the late Major Ronald Ferguson and the late Susan Barrantes (née Wright). She was named after Princess Beatrice, the youngest daughter of Queen Victoria. She has one sibling, a younger sister, Princess Eugenie, born in 1990. She was baptised on 20 December 1988 in the Chapel Royal, St. James's Palace. Her godparents were Viscount Linley, Peter Palumbo, Lady Jane Dawnay formerly the Duchess of Roxburghe, the late Carolyn Cotterell and Gabrielle Greenall. As a granddaughter of the British monarch in the male line, Beatrice is a Princess of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, with the style of HRH, and is therefore styled Her Royal Highness Princess Beatrice of York. Beatrice and her sister Eugenie are the only granddaughters of the Queen to hold the title of Princess and the style of Her Royal Highness, although their cousin Lady Louise Windsor is legally a Princess she is not styled as such. Education Princess Beatrice began her education at Upton House School, Windsor in 1991. From there she and her sister attended Coworth Park School in Surrey from 1995. Since 2000, Princess Beatrice has been attending St. George's School in Ascot, an independent all-girls school. This decision was made after plans for her to attend Aiglon College in Switzerland were abandoned when the school became involved in public controversy surrounding the then headmaster. In 2005 it was revealed that Princess Beatrice had been diagnosed with dyslexia when she was younger. For some years she has been receiving extra tuition to improve her reading and writing skills. Princess Beatrice delayed sitting for her GCSE exams by a year. Her results revealed she achieved rather well obtaining A* grades for history and drama, A grades for French and art, and B grades for English literature, English language, mathematics and dual award science. Princess Beatrice was elected to be head girl at St George's in her final year beginning in 2006. A school spokesperson is quoted on The Royalist website as saying: 'This year the school has elected Princess Beatrice of York to be head girl and we are delighted that she has accepted the position.' Princess Beatrice Celebrates An Election Win It appears she takes an active interest in her school life even participating in the school choir. Princess Beatrice chose to become a boarder at St George's in 2003 at the same time her sister Princess Eugenie became a boarder at Marlborough College in Wiltshire. Home life Her parents, Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson, divorced when Princess Beatrice was 8 years old. The Duke and Duchess share joint custody of their two daughters. When not at school Beatrice resides with her reportedy happily divorced parents. Princess Beatrice said in 2005 in an interview to mark her 17th birthday that her parents divorce in 1996 had in fact brought them all closer. She attends many royal family events but also relishes her "normal" life. Beatrice and her sister regularly travel abroad with one or both of their parents. She also enjoys socialising out and about in London and has a wide variety of friends. Future .]] Princess Beatrice has grown up free of any real press intrusion into her life, despite the coverage constantly given to her parents. Since she has appeared in public on her own the media has speculated on boys she is apparently dating. One relationship caused a real stir when Princess Beatrice stopped seeing Paolo Liuzzo after it was revealed he was involved in the death of an American college student.Princess Beatrice dumps boyfriend Princess Beatrice feels she lives in two worlds, one being seemingly "normal" and the other royal. However in an interview to mark her 18th birthday in 2006, Beatrice wants to use her position to assist others by carrying out some charity work. She has already undertaken charity work alongside her mother through the various charities the Duchess supports. In 2002 she made headlines visiting HIV-infected children in Russia. In Britain she has shown support for Springboard for Children and the Teenage Cancer Trust. It is too early to know what Princess Beatrice's plans are when she finishes school. Speculation exists that she will probably go straight on to undertake university studies. It was reported in late 2005 that Beatrice intended to further her education in the United States, preferably at an Ivy League institution . Titles, Styles, Honours & Arms *'1988-': Her Royal Highness Princess Beatrice of York References External links *Princess Beatrice reveals secrets *Illustrated biography of Princess Beatrice York, Princess Beatrice of